What Matters Most
by Foxpaw For Laurelpaw's Contest ~~ I lick my dark gray pelt and smoothen it. I want to look my best as I do what I am about to do. I walk over to Graybird, who looks up immediately as I arrive. Terror flashes in her jade eyes which are replaced with defiance. "So, mouse-heart, what are you up to today?," I jeer. "Sitting around acting like an empty head isn't going to bring Aspenfall back." She trembles and looks away. I smile victoriously, but just then I feel a rough claw at my gray flank. I whirl around, hissing to see my brother Specklefur. His fangs are exposed as he glowers at me. I look down to see crimson blood on my fur. "Why can't you just leave her alone?!" I can't believe this. My own brother. "Leave her alone?! She's monstrous! She-" "Shut your petty muzzle! Just accept he's gone, Shiningclaw! I never thought you were like this." Blood roars in my ears. "I DON'T HAVE A BROTHER!" Graybird yelps, turning tail and fleeing, and Specklefur flinches back, hurt, but he's not the one who speaks next. "Unfortunately, I don't have a daughter either." A cat I know says coldly. I turn around, shocked to see my mother, Foxstep, saying those utterly cruel words. I thought she loved me... "Fine!," I say, my heart wrenched. "I don't need any of you! Aspenfall was better!" I run, far and far, not turning back, not a call for me. It's true. Nobody cares for me. Aspenfall did. Aspenfall loved me more than anyone else did. And Graybird took that away from me. One twilight, they were patrolling. I suspected they were getting close. But a fox attacked that day. Graybird. Did. Nothing. Just stood cowering like a mouse. By then, my patrol had found them, but it was too late. Aspenfall was dying. I ran over to him, sobbing my heart out. I didn't hate Graybird even then. But he didn't notice me, there. He saw Graybird, who had not even shed one tear. And he said, "Graybird, I love you." Then he closed his eyes....and left me. I was expecting kits. I was. They came early; I actually thought they were excited to see their mommy. Two of them were stillborn. One survived. She's so weak, she's kept in the medicine den. It's been one moon. I named her Lionkit. I have no one. Everybody chose Graybird. Aspenfall did. Specklefur, Foxstep, and Wolfheart - my family - did. Then so be it. Let them have her. She might as well replace me in everything! I hate everyone! ''Everyone? What about Lionkit, my poor miserable scrap of fur who's lying painfully on the medicine den floor. I was supposed to be her mother, be there for her. Instead, I am hurling insults at a snobby she-cat and pitying myself. Lionkit needs me. Without a second thought, I run back to camp, straightaway to the medicine cat den. Sweetcloud looks at me, worried, but my gaze is fixed on Lionkit. Her eyes are closed but I know she is awake. She lets out a miserable mew, and I instantly curl my body around her, licking her head. My kit releases beautiful purrs before dozing off to sleep, entering the magical land of dreams. Immense wishes of raising Lionkit to be an amazing she-cat, best warrior of SunClan fills me. How could I be so selfish? Well, I don't need anybody else. I have all I need right here. My daughter and me. The End Author's Note Well, this was actually fun to write. This is actually a short clip of my OC, Foxstep's Story, except in her daughter Shiningclaw's point of view. I just hope you liked it! Please comment and tell me what you think :) --